1. Field
Embodiments relate to a prismatic type secondary battery including an insulation tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries, unlike primary batteries that are not rechargeable. Such a secondary battery may be packaged to form a small capacity battery that may be used in portable small electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones and camcorders. In addition, a large capacity battery, which may include tens of battery packs arrayed and electrically connected to one another, may be used as a power source for driving a motor, e.g., of a hybrid vehicle.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes, e.g., a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. To form a secondary battery, an electrolyte and an electrode assembly formed by interposing a separator as an insulator between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate may be installed in a case. Then, a cap assembly provided with electrode terminals may be installed on the case.